Under The Rain
by 13.07blackeyes
Summary: "Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri! Tidakkah kau mendengar itu?"/ficlet/KyuMin/BL/Don't Like, Don't Read


**Under The Rain**

**T**

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

**KyuMin/BL**

**Warning : Typo(s),tidak sesuai EYD de el el**

**a/n : Ide saya dapat dari MV Soyou x Junggigo - Some**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Seragam lengkap masih melekat di tubuh. Ia bergegas menaiki sebuah taksi yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartemen. Kyuhyun tertidur di dalamnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai pilot membuat jam tidur normalnnya harus berkurang. Butuh waktu 2 jam hingga sampai ke apartemennya. Setelah sampai, ia harus dibangunkan sopir dan turun dari taksi. Kasur empuk dan bantal guling seakan memanggilnya, bahkan sempat menyapa mimpinya.

Koper besar dilempar begitu saja. Ia bahkan mengabaikan fakta jika koper itu menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Seorang perempuan tua di samping apartemennya pun menggedor pintu depan dan mengomel. Bagaimanapun omelan itu, Kyuhyun tak peduli. Tubuhnya sangat lelah dan pikirannya kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Jatah cutinya dipotong akibat pilot lain mengambil cuti secara bersamaan. Karena dedikasinya begitu tinggi, jadilah dirinya rela mengorbankan cuti untuk teman sesama pilotnya itu. Sahabatnya sendiri juga ikut jadi korban. Berkali-kali berjanji bertemu di suatu tempat, namun tak kesampaian juga.

Ponselnya berdering. Ia nyaris terlelap dengan kegerahan akibat seragam yang masih melekat di tubuh. Layar menampilkan satu pesan masuk yang baru saja datang. Membaca dari tab notifikasi, dia sudah tau jika kekasih -eh sahabatnyalah yang mengirimkan pesan.

_**Sudah sampai?**_

Tak sampai maksud untuk membalas pesan itu, matanya semakin berat, memaksa untuk menutup dan membiarkan dia menikmati sejenak waktu istirahatnya

-000-

Langit ke oranyean menyambut senja. Sungmin masih berdiam di kamar. Menggenggam ponselnya, atau hampir melemparnya. Jika saja ponsel itu bukan hadiah, dia akan melemparnya dari lantai 13 apartemennya. Menggilasnya dengan tank lalu membuangnya ke Sungai Han. Tapi dirinya masih punya cukup kesabaran untuk benda itu.

Ini adalah rekor paling buruk yang diciptakan Kyuhyun. Setelah janji yang berkali-kali gagal, membalas pesan pun bagai berabad-abad tak ada sinyal. Mungkin Sungmin yang berlebihan. 1 abad pun belum. Baru 5 jam setelah ia mengirimkan pesannya. Yeah 5 jam, yang sebelumnya adalah 3 jam.

Penantian panjang Sungmin pun membuahkan hasil. Ponselnya berdering, dengan 1 notifikasi pesan terpampang jelas di layar. Ia tersenyum, itu memang Kyuhyun. Bukan dari operator yang menipunya dijam yang lalu.

_**Sudah, maaf baru membalas. Aku ketiduran**_

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin membalas pesannya cepat.

_**Kau pasti terlalu lelah. Apa berarti janji dibatalkan lagi?**_

Sungmin kembali harus menunggu. Ia pun mengambil handuk dan segera mandi. Daripada menunggu balasan hingga waktu mandinya juga tersita

-000-

Kyuhyun menambah secangkir lagi kopinya. Menunggu balasan dari Sungmin sejak tadi sore. Bentuk balas dendam mungkin?

Cuaca kurang bagus untuk malam ini. Gerimis disertai angin kencang ditambah langit yang sangat gelap. Tanda meyakinkan akan terjadi hujan deras. Kyuhyun tak sampai hati untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Sungmin. Ia sangat merindukan sosok manis itu. Sosok yang menerima seluruh keluh kesahnya, yang sabar menasihatinya, dan dia sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Sungmin bertindak seperti kekasih untuknya. Semua perhatian dan kasih sayang selalu dilimpahkan untuknya.

Berawal dari kedua orang tuanya yang membeli rumah di samping rumah Sungmin saat umurnya masih 15 tahun. Keduanya jadi sering bertemu, dan mereka berteman sejak saat itu. Apalagi mereka satu kelas di sekolah yang sama selama 3 tahun. Perasaan aneh itu pun muncul. Membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur sepanjang malam karena memikirkannya. Dia pun sadar perasaannya adalah bukan perasaan biasa. Dan mencoba mengusirnya jauh-jauh. Tapi apa? Perasaan itu malah semakin kuat. Ia lelah dan kesal sendiri. Setelah berpikir ulang, ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dan mengungkapkannya suatu saat.

Lagipula, dia tidak boleh egois bukan? Atau serakah? Serakah untuk menjadikan Sungmin lebih dari teman,sahabat atau apalah itu. Bolehkah? Mengikat Sungmin dan memilikinya?

Nada dering ponsel menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. 3 notifikasi pesan masuk dari Sungmin. Ia terlalu lama melamun ternyata.

_**-Cuaca malam ini tidak begitu baik**_

_**-Tapi, aku merindukanmu**_

_**-Kyu?**_

Kyuhyun membalas pesan itu. Memang hal biasa bagi mereka berdua mengungkapkan rindu sampai 'aku mencintaimu'. Tapi, itu hanyalah kata semata tanpa makna sebenarnya. Kyuhyun cukup mengerti dan tak ingin berharap terlalu jauh.

Ia memandang keluar jendela. Ajaib, langit sudah bertaburan bintang tanpa satupun awan hitam menghalangi seperti tadi. Malam yang cerah. Ia tersenyum. Kemudian membalas cepat pesan dari Sungmin.

-000-

Sungmin menatap bayangannya di depan cermin. Dia yakin, dia sudah siap dan cukup tampan. Ia menutup pintu apartemen dan bergegas menuju halte.

Sedikit berlari. Padahal, Sungmin tak perlu berlari. Dirinya hanya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Terakhir, dia melihat wajah Kyuhyun 2 tahun yang lalu. Itupun hanya sebentar. Saat itu Kyuhyun berjanji, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk kembali. Tapi janji hanyalah janji. Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk hingga lalai dengan janjinya sendiri.

Sungmin sudah tak memikirkan soal janji itu. Yang penting, Kyuhyun sudah menepati untuk bertemu. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Wajahnya, aromanya, senyumnya, semua tersimpan baik dalam memori ingatannya. Saat merindukannya, ia akan menggeledah isi ingatannya kembali. Membuka semua lembaran lalu saat Kyuhyun selalu di sampingnya. Jika ia punya hak, ia akan melarang Kyuhyun untuk bekerja sebagai pilot. Tapi, siapa dia? Hanya sebatas sahabat bukan? Dan sahabat pasti mendukung keputusan terbaik sahabatnya. Iya kan?

Separuh waktunya telah diisi oleh sosok itu. Hingga ia sangat terbiasa oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun disampingnya. Saat Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin melatih dirinya untuk terbiasa atas kekosongan yang biasa diisi Kyuhyun. Dengan berkirim pesan, surat atau berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan video call, persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih bisa bertahan.

-000-

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang mengambil universitas yang berbeda setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah. Dan mereka memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus mereka. Meski begitu, keduanya masih menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin buku harian mereka, selalu tercantum nama keduanya

Bis berhenti. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Tersentak karena bis yang mengerem mendadak. Ia turun dan duduk di halte. Tapi tunggu! Halte ini sangat asing. Ini bukan seperti halte yang dulu. Halte yang biasa dirinya dan Sungmin bertemu.

"Apa halte ini diperbaiki?"

Entahlah, Kyuhyun pun mengambil ponselnya. Ia terkejut saat 5 notifikasi pesan terpampang di layar ponselnya.

**-Kyu? Aku sudah sampai**

**-Kyu? Kau dimana?**

**-Kyu! Jawab aku!**

**-Kyu? Apa kau lupa?!**

**-Sudahlah! Aku pulang**

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Tadi dia ketiduran di dalam bus. Dan halte tempat janjinya sudah pasti terlewat jauh.

"Aish! Kau bodoh Kyu!"

Ia melihat waktu pesan terakhir yang dikirim Sungmin. Masih 3 menit yang lalu. Kemudian ia beralih melihat jadwal kedatangan bis untuk kembali ke halte sebelumnya. Bagus! Bis terakhir untuk jam segini. Dan pasti Sungmin masih menunggu karena belum ada bis yang lewat. Tak perlu menunggu lama, bis itu datang. Ia segera naik setelah bunyi klakson mengejutkannya.

-000-

"Huh, kenapa lama sekali?"

Hampir 2 jam Sungmin menunggu bis yang berhenti. Ia duduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Ia khawatir akan turun hujan deras. Gemuruh petir membuatnya gelisah. Apalagi angin kencang yang berhembus terus menerus. Menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan kering dari pohon di samping halte. Ia masih ingat ketika hujan deras, Kyuhyun datang dan membawakan payung untuknya. Ah sepertinya usaha Sungmin untuk mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun gagal total.

"Ck! Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh!"

Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya. Ponsel pemberian Kyuhyun di ulang tahunnya. Karena ponsel lamanya dibanting Kyuhyun karena dia asyik bermain hingga tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Bagus Cho, kau meracuni pikiranku.."

Tetesan air jatuh dari atas. Benar dugaannya, akan terjadi hujan. Ia mundur dan duduk di kursi. Menanti bis yang entah kapan datang. Sementara gerimis semakin deras.

Tak lama, bis yang ditunggunya datang. Ia bergegas naik. Tapi hanya sampai pintu, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali turun ke halte. Akibat melihat sesosok menyebalkan yang sedari tadi dia rutuki.

"Sungmin? Ya!"

Kyuhyun ikut turun dari bis. Langkahnya dipercepat karena Sungmin juga mempercepat langkahnya. Dan dia berhasil meraih pundak Sungmin.

"Min, aku minta maaf!"

Gemuruh petir seakan tak pernah berhenti memekakkan telinga. Kyuhyun perlu berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Suaranya ikut dihalangi oleh hujan yang deras. Sungmin menghempas tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dipundaknya. Lalu berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

"Min!"

"Min!"

"Ku mohon jangan begini!"

Tak peduli jika tubuhnya basah. Ia ingin menangis saja di tengah hujan. Agar tak ada satupun yang sadar jika dirinya sedang menangis. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar samar ditelinganya. Dia tidak peduli dan berjalan lurus tanpa merencanakan akan melangkah kemana lagi.

"Min!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"SAYANG! BERHENTI DISITU! YA! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU!"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar jelas. Bulu romanya meremang. Sayang katanya?

"Apa maksudmu Cho?"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Ia memandangi sejenak sosok itu. Bibirnya bergetar akibat dingin. Wajahnya pias, kulitnya pucat. Tubuh itu memerlukan kehangatan. Kyuhyun memeluknya. Mengunci tubuh itu agar tak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Sungmin membalas pelukan itu. Dia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia terlalu merindukan sosok ini. Hingga melupakan rencananya untuk melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat"

Menyudahi pelukan, Kyuhyun menangkup pipi pucat itu. Memusatkan pandangannya ke bibir yang hampir memutih itu dan meraupnya dengan bibirnya. Mengungkapkan apa yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata sekalipun lewat ciuman itu. Di bawah hujan deras yang ikut menambah suasana romantis, atau dramatis?

-000-

"Haachii~!"

Kyuhyun datang dengan nampan berisikan beberapa tablet obat, segelas air, dan secangkir coklat panas. Ia meletakkannya di meja. Menarik beberapa lembar tisu dan memberikannya untuk Sungmin. Dia tau sahabatnya ini rentan terhadap hujan, dingin dan sebagainya. Lihatlah, Sungmin tengah meringkuk di atas kasur. Terpaksa menikmati sensasi bagaimana rasanya demam. Tidak enak bukan?

"Minum obatmu Min. Ck, kau bahkan tidak menghabiskan buburmu"

Siapa yang mau menghabiskan bubur instan itu? Rasanya tidak enak. Sungmin mengambil tablet obat dan meminumnya. Kemudian melanjutkan acara meringkuknya. Diluar masih hujan deras. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sangat beruntung. Tadi mereka bertemu dengan teman Kyuhyun yang kebetulan melintas. Mana ada bis yang lewat lagi setelah itu. Mereka menumpang dan sampai di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih marah?"

Sungmin meringkuk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sehabis sampai, Sungmin sama sekali tidak bersuara. Dirinya masih ingin balas dendam dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur. Aku ada di kamar sebelah. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, bangunkan aku"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi tertahan oleh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya

"Tidak, kau harus disini.",ujarnya parau. Pertahanan Sungmin hancur.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya. Menyisakan tempat untuk Kyuhyun disampingnya. Sudah lama mereka tak begini. Terakhir waktu menjelang libur musim panas saat kelulusan sekolah menengah . Kyuhyun menginap dirumahnya. Ia menciptakan ambigu (dan membuat Sungmin terjebak) hingga Sungmin mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk tidur sekasur dengannnya.

Kyuhyun menempatkan diri di depan Sungmin. Ia dapat melihat wajah itu secara dekat. Wajah yang memerah karena suhu badannya tinggi. Begitu lucu. Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin. Dan Sungmin bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kyu? Jantungmu kenapa? Kau sakit? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Memangnya kenapa jantungku Min?"

"Dug..dug..dug. Sangat cepat Kyu"

"Memang begitu jika di dekatmu"

Kyuhyun mengelus surai kecoklatan itu. Ia bisa merasakan panasnya tubuh Sungmin yang nyaris membakar kulitnya. Sangat panas..

"Tubuhmu terlalu panas. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

Sungmin mencoba untuk mencari mata rubah yang dirindukannya. Mata yang seakan sering menindasnya. Membuat dirinyalah yang sering merasa bersalah. Mata itu tengah menatapnya juga. Menatapnya lembut. Mata yang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Kyu?"

"Mmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya"

Sungmin mengambil nafas sedikit. Mengumpulkan nyali untuk menanyakan ini. Menyanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah lama Sungmin siapkan.

"Kyu, kita sahabat bukan?"

"I..iya"

"Apa tidak salah jika aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri?"

DEG

"Apa maksudmu Min?"

"Aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri! Tidakkah kau mendengar itu?"

"Sahabatmu? Yang mana?"

"Sahabatku hanya dirimu! Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Seluruh oksigen rasanya habis untuk dihirupnya sendiri. Dia butuh oksigen tambahan. Ah tidak.. Dirinya akan pingsan saat itu juga. Bukan..bukan... Dirinya hampir mati saat itu juga. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga ingin meledak saja. Seperti gunung berapi aktif yang akan mengeluarkan lahar panasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyu- hmppt"

Kyuhyun memagut bibir itu. Menyesapnya lembut tanpa memberi jeda. Sungmin tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ia mengikuti alur permainan bibir mereka. Kemudian berakhir dengan kecupan di kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya duluan. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau tau. Mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih.."

.

.

**END**

Gimana? Udah baca? Gaje ya?

FF KyuMin sekarang langka ya? Entah jarang diupdate dsb. Maka dari itu, saya ingin ikut andil dalam melestarikan FF KyuMin yang makin langka #jiah

Saya masih harus belajar dalam menulis. Jadi...

Review juseyooo~


End file.
